Just A Kiss
by TheLastPrower
Summary: Tails loves Sonic, but does he love Tails back? A Sontails story. My first FanFic!
1. Part 1

(This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you like it! I'm making Tails a little older so things are less complicated)

-Just A Kiss-

-Written by The_Last_reader-

-Chapter 1: Mistakes?-

Tails lay motionless in the tall grass, trying to figure out what just happened in tears. "I kissed Sonic!", he screamed in his head. Tails began to cry viciously. He tried to replay the scene in his head.

-Flash Back-

Tails was watching a gay, romantic comedy on Netflix, through his Wii, when he heard a loud knock on his door. The kitsune quickly turned the TV to the football game and went to see who was at the door. Being only slightly too short to see through the peephole he opened the door without checking who it was. He opened the door and almost jumped. Sonic the Hedgehog was standing in front of him.

Time seemed to freeze for tails as he got lost in Sonic's dreamy, emerald eyes. The kitsune loved everything about the hedgehog. Of course Sonic didn't know this.

"Hey little buddy," said Sonic as the door opened,"my cable's down can I watch the game over here?"

"Of course!" Tails quickly tried to hide his excitement. He let Sonic in and they both watched the game. There was almost no conversation between the two friends. Sonic gladly raided the kitsune's stash of liquor.

After a few hours Sonic was only slightly drunk, but was completely out of it. Tails decided to make his move. He suddenly scooted up close to the hedgehog. He quickly gave a kiss on the lips.

Sonic, alarmed by what had just happened, ran out of the house, breaking the sound barrier and Tail's windows.

-Flash Forwards-

Crying harder now, Tails looked to the stars for answers. "Why did i have to do that!" he screamed out loud. A faint sonic boom could be heard now and then. Tails wondered if Sonic was thinking the same things he was.

-Chapter 2: New Beginnings-

Tails woke up hearing a rustle in the grass. It was about eight thirty in the morning. The kitsune heard faint chuckling. A group of seven human teenagers surrounded him and laughed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Good old 'miles per hour," said the largest on. He was in his biology class.

"I don't want any trouble Blake," Tails said cautiously, but the group tightened their circle around him. The kitsune was suddenly scared.

Blake simply said, "Get him boys." The group of boys ganged up on him, pushed him down and kicked him repeatedly. Tails tried to fight back, but he couldn't move. He screamed as loud as he could,"SONIC!"

Running faster than the speed of sound, Sonic was enduring a plethora of emotions. To be honest, he was secretly in love with the adorable kitsune. Hell, his cable wasn't even down. He just wanted to be with Tails…, but he wasn't expecting Tails to kiss him! It was the best thing he had ever felt in his life, but he panicked. Feeling embarrassed he ran out of his house full speed.

In his mind all the hedgehog was thinking was how he should have stayed and given him a kiss back. He cursed himself out, unable to hear it because he was running faster than sound itself.

He stopped to rest his legs, when he heard the scream of a kitsune. His kitsune! He quickly ran toward the awful sound. The scene he saw when he got there was unthinkable.

A group of human teenagers were standing in a circle kicking something. A faint word whined from the circle,"Soni~." Sonic needed no more. He quickly knocked out one of the boys sending the others on the run. He took down three more before they could escape.

Sonic ran back to the kitsune and gasped. Tails was unconscious and covered completely with blood. He picked up the kitsune and held him tight. "I'm sorry Tails, I'm so so sorry."

He ran the unconscious kitsune to the hospital and promised to Tails and himself he would not leave until Tails did.

-Chapter 3: Confessions of Love-

Tails woke up confused. He sat up and cringed. Sonic quickly ran to him.

"Don't move. The doctor said you have three fractured ribs." Sonic took his hand," Tails… I am so sorry." The hedgehog began to cry. "I love you Tails, and I will never leave you again." He kissed the kitsune passionately, and Tails kissed back.

Standing in the hallway Amy stopped dead in her tracks. Sonic noticed her and looked ashamed and embarrassed. "Um… hi Amy," he said reluctantly.

"Um… I'll leave you two alone," she said walking away fast, and started to text the news to every one of her contacts.

-To Be Continued-

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I plan on continuing the story if people liked this one.


	2. Part 2

(Hey guys! I'm so happy that people have actually read and reviewed this! Before we start i want you all to open a new tab and enter The Hall of Sontails. This is where I started off. I want this site to come back to life. It has been dormant for a year now, so show them some love!)

-Just A Kiss-

-Written by The_Last_reader(TheLastPrower)-

-Part 2-

-Chapter 4: Of Course You Would Amy!-

News came back fast and within minutes Tails phone was blowing up. He didn't bother read all of them, but he read a few.

Knuckles-Look everyone Sonics raping the fox-

Cream-OMG why didn't you tell me! We totally need to hang out sometime!TTYL!-

The kitsune powered off his phone and held Sonic's hand. Tails looked at his phone. Sonic was angrily texting Amy. "I'm so sorry Tails," he said ,"I have no idea why Amy would do this." Sonic stroked the kitsune's cheek.

"It's ok Sonic," Tails lied weakly,"they were going to find out anyways." He wrapped one of his tails around the sad hedgehog. "We'll be fine." The doctor came in, and they broke away.

"Well Miles, you're free to go. Just come back next week so we can check those ribs." Said the doctor with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much doctor," Sonic said happily, "Lets go little buddy." The hedgehog ruffled the kitsune's ears and picked him up bridal style. "We're going to my house."

At the moment all Tails could see was those emerald eyes beaming down on him. "Ok Sonic." he said with a smile and wrapped his tails around the hedgehog. Sonic left the building and ran to his house. The whole time Tails was lost in his eyes.

-Chapter 5: Home at Last-

The couple arrived at Sonic's house three minutes later. "Are you sure its ok that I stay here? I don't want to impose." Tails said quietly.

"Of course! Tails I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Sonic said, and gave Tails a soft kiss.

"I love you too Sonic!" he says after kissing back."Thank you so much."

"Anything for you little buddy." They walk in the house. "You can take my bed I'll just sleep on the couch"

"I don't mind company in bed. Anyways it's supposed to be cold tonight." Tails hopped on the bed and yawned. He looked at his watch, it was already 11:30 PM.

"Alright," Sonic finally gave in and crawled up next to him. The hedgehog cuddled up to Tails, and kissed his cheek. "Good night little buddy."

"Good night Sonic." The kitsune said as he yawned, and fell asleep in his arms.

Sonic silently noted how adorable the fox was then fell asleep.

Tails woke up alone and softly yelled Sonic's name. "I'm in the kitchen Tails!" he yelled back. Tails got out of bed and looked out the window. It had snowed at least six inches last night. He felt cold and wraped a blanket around himself and walked downstairs.

"You made pancakes!" Tails mouth began to water as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yup." Sonic said blissfully,"Just for my kitsune." He gave Tails a plate of pancakes, and sat down with his own. Tails ate happily while Sonic watched his love eat his pancakes. They both finished quickly.

"What are we going to do today sonic?" the young kitsune asked perkily.

"Well we're snowed in so we really have to stay in the house." Sonic said."We could watch a movie."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tails said," I'll get the popcorn you pick the movie." Sonic ran into the living room and looked for a good movie on netflix while Tails was making popcorn. He finished and hopped on to Sonic's lap holding the popcorn. He jumped then laughed.

"God buddy you scared me half to death!" Sonic said. The kitsune blushed and cuddled up to Sonic.

The movie started, and in the middle they both heard the sound of breaking glass. They both gasped and went to investigate. They found a brick with one word on it. FAGS!

-To be continued-

Thanks again for reading! I love every one of you! If you have any suggestions PM me or leave it in your review. Thanks ^_^


	3. Part 3

(Thank you all for reading chapter two! I feel so blessed with over 200 views from over 20 countries! I love all of you! Before we start I want you all to open a new tab and enter The Hall of Sontails. This is where I started off. I want this site to come back to life. It has been dormant for a year now, so show them some love!)

-Just A Kiss-

-Written by The_Last_reader(TheLastPrower)-

-Part 3-

-Chapter 6: And So It Began-

Sonic immediately looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a green hawk(obviously jet, but some how he slipped Sonic's mind). He wanted to chase him, but it would be useless. "Who ever it is, they already have blended in with the crowed!" he said highly annoyed.

Tails tried to calm him, "It's ok Sonikku, I can fix it with some supp…" he was cut off by Sonic.

"Tails! It's not ok! They just broke my window! If I ever find out who did this I Swear…" Tails cut him off with a kiss.

"Sonic it's fine, I'll call the cops and then I will fix the window tomorrow." The kitsune was doing his best to keep Sonic calm. His fur and quills were darkening and Tails new that wasn't good. "Just relax." Tails picks up the phone and calls the police.

After an hour Sonic finally calmed down, and they continued watching the movie. "Sonic?" Tails whispered.

"Yes Tails?" Sonic turned to tails and nuzzled him.

"I love y…" Tails was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sonic can you check who it is?" Tails said slightly worried and scared.

"Sure Tails," Sonic said unsure. He walked to the door and peeked through the peephole, and saw police standing outside. He opened the door and greeted them inside.

-Chapter 7: A Break-

After the police left, it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Sonic put on his winter jacket and grabbed Tails' for him. "Come on little buddy," he said and handed the kitsune his jacket.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked.

"For a walk?" he replied, and ruffled the kitsune's ears.

"Sounds fun!" Tails exclaimed, and put on the winter jacket. "I'm ready to go." he said and hugged Sonic's arm. They both walked and chatted for a while before sitting down on a bench. Tails cuddled up to Sonic, and listened to his strong heart. "Sonic?" he asked happily.

"Yes Tails?" he replied.

"Am I your boyfriend?" the kitsune asked perkily.

"I guess if you want to." the hedgehog said with a smile. Tails smiled and kissed Sonic passionately. "Tails? Maybe we should take this somewhere more private…"

Tails looked around and noticed they had drawn a crowd, and people were taking pictures. The kitsune blushed a deep red and hid his face in Sonic's chest. "Yeah." Tails whispered shyly. Sonic picked the kitsune up, and ran to a hotel. "Why are we here?" Tails asked slightly confused.

"Well, until all this blows over its not safe to be at home so we're staying here." Sonic said cheerfully.

"Ok," Tails said. They both checked in at the counter and got a suite with one bed, and a full kitchen. Tails immediately flopped on the bed from exhaustion.

"Are you ok Tails?" Sonic asked. He sat next to Tails, and pets the kitsune.

"Yeah," Tails said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sonic smiled at the cuteness. "Then sleep."

"Only if you do too." Tails said, and put his head on Sonic's lap.

Sonic smiled and laid next to the sleepy kitsune "Good night my love." Sonic whispered and they both fell asleep.

-To Be Continued-

Thanks again for reading! I love every one of you! If you have any suggestions PM me or leave it in your review. Thanks ^_^

P.S. Write Lemon in a review if you want the next chapter to be one if not write T


	4. Part 4 -LEMON-

(Thank you all for reading Part 3! I feel so blessed with over 400 views from over 20 countries! I love all of you! Last part I set up a poll and, drumroll please, it's a lemon! Before we start I want you all to open a new tab and enter The Hall of Sontails. This is where I started off. I want this site to come back to life. It has been dormant for a year now, so show them some love!)

-Just A Kiss-

-Written by The_Last_reader(TheLastPrower)-

-Part 4-

Tails woke up in his lovers arms. He smiled and looked at the cute hedgehog. The kitsune kissed Sonic to wake him up. He kissed back and smiled. "Good morning Tails," he said and tickled the foxes sides.

He laughed, "Good morning sleepy head." Tails cuddled up to Sonic and kissed him more.

"What are you doing?" he asked happily, and not complaining.

"Well… I thought it might be nice to… you know," Tails blushed and hid his face in Sonic's bare chest.

"Oh, I know," the hedgehog smiled and kissed the kitsune passionately. Climbing on top of the fox.

Tails moaned with pleasure. He dry humped the hedgehog, while still kissing him. Sonic began to kiss the kitsunes neck. He let out a gasp of pleasure.

"You like that?" Sonic asked sexily. All Tails could do was nod. The hedgehog then began to kiss and lick the kitsunes hard nipples. The fox moaned, and Sonic continued to inch his way down to Tails fully erect member.

Sonic kissed the tip, and hearing his lover's moan of approval, he put his entire member in his mouth. Sonic was amazed at how good it tasted, and began to lick and suck the member.

"S-sonic I think I'm gonna… Cum!" Tails said as he came in Sonic's mouth. After feeling the sweet, tangy, and delicious cum in his mouth he swallowed half, but saved the rest for Tails. He kissed the kitsune transferring the delicious liquid into his mouth.

After a long time of kissing Sonic asked, "Are you ready?"

Tails replied, "As ready as I'll ever be," with a big smile.

Sonic moved between Tails' legs and rubbed some life into his semi-erect member. He teased the fox by rubbing his member against his lover's hole. Finally Sonic spat on his hands and lubed up his member.

He inserted the tip, winning a howl of pleasure from Tails. He continued entering the rest of his member into the fox, who was moaning in delight. He began to hump his lover and moaned in delight.

The hedgehog sped up, and eventually came into the adorable kitsune. Exhausted Sonic pulled out his member, and cuddled up to Tails. He whispered, "I love you Tails." Then they both fell back asleep.

-To Be Continued-

Sorry it was so short guys! I'm planning to post a new episode every night before midnight; Central time, US. Please review and give me pointers! I love you all! Bye!


End file.
